


Who Am I?

by somedilemma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (attempted), Character Study, Short, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedilemma/pseuds/somedilemma
Summary: Who is TommyInnit? That's the question, innit.
Kudos: 5





	Who Am I?

TommyInnit is a boy with idols — people who he looks up to. Over the past year, he’s gotten closer to them.

Wilbur Soot, a musician with a silver tongue and a voice as smooth as silk.

Technoblade, a feared warrior who was followed by bloodshed and chaos wherever he went.

Philza Minecraft, a survivor who has spent years raising monuments out of thin air and making oceans disappear.

Musician. Warrior. Survivor.

They are everything Tommy aspires to be.

The Dream SMP makes him realize the above statement isn’t true.

Wilbur Soot, who, in Tommy’s eyes, seemed like an inspiration and natural ruler, descends into madness in a dirty ravine after being exiled before blowing up his nation and then gets stabbed.

Technoblade bent to the will of a tyrant and executed Tommy’s best friend, later spawning withers. After being forced out of his ‘retirement’ after being hunted for his crimes, he blows Tommy’s nation to bedrock level.

Philza Minecraft, despite being a survivor and builder, stabs his pseudo son, builds up a nation recently destroyed before breaking it down to bedrock.

Tommy finds that his idols didn’t hold up the too-high standards he’d set for them. They’re human beings, with their own flaws.

Of course, Tommy has no problem with this. He’s always known that eventually, he’d be disillusioned with the people he held in too high regard — they couldn’t be everything he wanted them to be.

But, over the years, Tommy has taken bits and pieces from those he’s admired, cobbling them together to form...

himself. His personality is just parts of what he’s liked most in others.

But when you look at TommyInnit, you think of the bad parts — how brash, loud, volatile, and angry. He doesn’t mean too — when he took the good parts, he must have also taken the bad parts too.

At least, that’s what he thinks.

If one knew the boy personally, they may say that one TommyInnit was someone who was brave and loyal and gave others hope. He would fight for the people and things he loved.

Another person who knew him would say that he was childish and immature and placed too much sentimental value on objects.

Who is TommyInnit? That’s the question, innit. The question no one knows the answer to. The question everyone knows the answer to.

(The _‘everyone’_ in the above statement includes one TommyInnit.)

TommyInnit is just... himself. He is a boy who has been in too many wars and has lost far too much. His favourite disc is _Wait_ but something about his Cat and Mellohi discs are infinitely more important and his best friend is Tubbo and he loves far too many things far too much. After all he’s been through, all the wars and bloodshed, all he wants is peace.

TommyInnit is simply himself. After everything, he thinks, as he watches the sunset from his bench as music plays, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thought that i had that i couldn't get out of my head. hope you enjoy!


End file.
